A Hazy Shade of Winter
by Hain degistirildi
Summary: Edmund is fifteen and it is winter once more, but it seems to be affecting him even more than normal. Can his siblings help him before he pushes himself too far? Brother fic. Finished! First chapter of sequel inside! Sequel will be continued as hypnotize!
1. Concern

It was another long taxing day at the Cair, not that Peter didn't like the work, but it was finally catching up to him. He was going to head back to his bed chambers to get some well earned rest when he noticed candles flickering in the Library. He decided he best extinguish them since he didn't want the entire library up in flames and besides no one should be in there at one in the morning.

Slowly he opened the heavy the wooden door, careful not to wake the girls whom were sleeping right down the hall. Peter continued to creep through the library blowing out candles as he went.

"Peter, wait don't blow that one out yet, I still have some reading to do on Archelandic law, not to mention some of Narnia's history shouldn't hurt. " Peter jumped in surprise; he didn't realize Edmund was still up here.

In the dim light Peter's fifteen year old brother looked pale and wan and the dark circles under his eyes seemed worse than normal. This was their second winter in Narnia and it still made Edmund uneasy with all of the memories it brought with it. Luckily, it is almost over and spring should bring everything back to normal.

"Well, just don't stay up too late Ed, or I'll tell Susan you haven't been sleeping at night!" Adding the threat.

Edmund's eyes widened for a second at the thought of Susan forcing him to stay in bed for an entire week! He nodded in silent agreement, promising he would go to be soon. Peter nodded in approval and headed off to bed.

Peter woke around nine thirty the next morning and worked his way towards the main dining hall. It was a small room painted a pastel yellow with large windows nearly completely covering the walls. It looked out towards the sea and the wonderful aroma of breakfast floated from beneath the kitchen door.

Susan and Lucy were already dressed in beautiful flowing gowns while Peter was in a red tunic and leggings. He then noticed one empty seat at the table.

"Has Edmund already eaten?" He questioned the girls who were sipping their tea and conversing about things such as suitors and balls.

"Of course not, if we didn't send someone to wake him for breakfast I am sure he would sleep through lunch." Lucy replied with a giggle.

"I'll just go check on him." Peter mumbled. He didn't exactly trust that the younger king went to bed at a reasonable hour last night, and he wanted to confront him in private.

Peter retraced his steps until he was right across from his brother's room. He knocked lightly and then entered. He was expecting his brother, but instead he found a rather frazzled faun.

"Excuse me, good faun." But if the faun noticed he didn't acknowledge it. Instead he continued to overturn pillows and blankets with a rather panicked expression on his face. Finally, he turned around and noticed Peter.

"Oh, your majesty! Forgive me, I did not hear you approach!" He said with a slight bow.

"It's nothing to worry, about, but have you seen King Edmund anywhere recently?"

"Uh, no sire, I was just sent to wake him by the Queens, but I can't seem to find him!" He sheepishly admitted.

"Worry not good faun, I know where he is. You may continue you normal duties."

The faun bowed once more and left the room. Peter, on the other hand immediately ceased smiling and stormed off to the library.

Peter walked straight to the desk he found Edmund sitting by last night, and sure enough he was there. All he Peter could see was the dark mop of hair and a wrinkled silver tunic. The rest of his body was covered in books and parchment he had been taking notes on. Peter could hear his brother snoring softly into a book. He gently shook his brother and Edmund responded with a groan.

Then there was a muffled "five mor' minutes?"

"No, now Ed." There was another groan as he attempted to remove himself from the cocoon of books and papers he built around himself.

"If you went to bed when I told you to you wouldn't have to have so much trouble getting up now." Peter said with a sigh.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of digging and sorting Edmund managed to create a small path that he could stumble through. In another twenty minutes they arrived at the main dining hall.

Breakfast had already been served and it was starting to get cold. They both sat at their usual seats as if nothing had happened. Susan gave Edmund a concerned glance but he waved it off with a smile.

The meal went by quietly except for the occasional comment about the weather and Susan continually staring at Edmund, obviously thinking of ways to get him to bed early that night.

The plates were then collected, but not before Susan noticed the large portion of food still on Edmund's plate. She gave a cold glare from the plate to Edmund and the back to the plate. Edmund excused himself from the table, muttering about Oreius and training before Susan could say anything.

One of the cooks notified the remaining monarchs that their training lessons were going to begin in twenty minutes. They quietly thanked the cook, and headed in their separated directions.

Peter was growing more and more nervous about Edmund's behavior of late. He needed to talk to Susan about this, just to make sure he wasn't the only one. He understood it was winter and that it could bring up some things that would depress Edmund, but he never seemed to handle it like this before.


	2. Nightmares

There really is no excuse as to why I haven't updated in so long, but here is chapter two, hopefully longer than the last one. Please excuse all spelling mistakes, I have never been any good at it.

Disclamer: I own nothing

Peter's POV

I made my way towards the training grounds, sword in hand. I was wearing light leather armor made specifically for training.

Edmund was already outside waiting for me, conversing with Oreius about tactics. Oreius of course immediately noticed I had arrived seeing as he had the senses of a centaur.

"Good Morn your Majesty, the weather fairs well and it shall be a good day for practice."

"Aye, that it is, but you know what would make it better? If a royal brother of mine was awake for it." I replied, catching Ed's attention. He grumbled something I couldn't quite catch, but the lesson started before I could ask him to repeat.

"Today we are going to work on using two swords at once. At the beginning it may be difficult to be in control of both blades, but after a few exercises it should be easy. First, King Peter, you shall attack King Edmund, whom will parry and riposte. Then King Peter, you should counter parry and riposte using the opposite sword, and it shall continue back and forth. "

Both boys nodded in understanding and raised their swords. Everything was going as planned for the first ten minutes. Then Edmund's parries and ripostes became weaker and he became a shade paler. Only moments later his sword crashed to the ground and he emptied his stomachs' contents onto his feet.

I knew I should have told him to go back to bed. What was I thinking? He was obviously tired this morning and could have already been sick. I managed to drag him back to his bed chambers and clean him up before calling for a healer.

I waited patiently as Ed drifted off into sleep as a dryad healer waltzed.

"Good after-noon my liege, how may I assist you and your royal brother?" She asked in an airy voice.

"He hasn't been looking good for quite some time now, but he was sick when we were training, my lady."

She nodded and proceeded to check Edmund's pulse and temperature and such.

"He has a fever, and I believe it is exhaustion, and malnutrition that caused it. There is nothing I can do but give him a tea to bring down his fever. Everything else shall heal with a good amount of rest my King.

The dryad curtsied and exited quietly, hurrying to create the promised tea.

As Edmund drifted off to much needed sleep once more I began to explore his room. I had been in it a number of times, but never before had I taken a good look at it.

The chamber was painted a dark blue and had plenty of windows facing the forest. There was a marble fire place with images of Aslan carved into it, giving the room an entirely different feeling of warmth. Several book cases and a desk were cluttered with so many papers and books that it could have been a small library. The bed, which was also as blue as the night sky, was turned towards the balcony so at night the stars could be viewed from bed. Currently the curtains were drawn over the windows to allow the king a hopefully, peaceful rest.

I decided to continue my exploration out onto his balcony. I opened the door quietly and only far enough so I could slip through without shining light on his eyes, not that it would make a difference. I left the door open a crack, just in case he woke up. A cool breeze met me outside. How I loved the Narnian air. Here the forests were always a much deeper green then the ones back in Spare Oom. I recall that it was always gray and stormy there, but here even when we do get rain there is always a rainbow to accompany it.

Suddenly, I heard a small whimper. I scanned the grounds, but found no animals in sight. This time I heard it again only louder. It was coming from Ed's room. I opened the door this time not caring how much noise I made. Sure enough, he was there I found him mumbling in his sleep. I continued to approach and as I got closer I could make out what he was saying.

"Please, take me instead. Alsan, and Peter and the girls didn't do anything wrong. I know I deserve it. I killed them all. I-I'm a traitor." He began speaking more clearly.

"Wake-up Eddy, come on, it's just a bad dream." I ran my hand across his cheek, but he screamed as though he was in pain and jolted up right. His eyes snapped open.

"Where is She? You have to go, She'll kill you!"

"Who are you talking about Eddy?"

"Her!" He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Then he took in his surroundings. He opened his mouth to apologize but I stopped him.

"It's alright Ed, it was just a bad dream. She can't hurt you now." He nodded once and lay back down, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Just then the Dryad entered once again and forced a vial tasting tea down his throat. (I speak from experience). She left quickly as she came and Edmund was back asleep. This time I refused to leave his side.

Thanks for Reading! Hope you enjoyed, and remember to R&R!

-Aces1219


	3. Guilt

**Edmund's POV **

I could feel Her icy touch against my skin, giving me false promises yet they were so full of hope. I could be the ruler of a land and my family would be forced to see how great I really was. No, my mind argued, you love them and would do anything to protect them, especially from Her. This couldn't be true, as I watched my own hand extend to accept her Turkish delight graciously. I screamed at myself yet I continued to consume the sweets in front of me. Then I realized something was wrong, it appeared I had two trains of thought. One was what I thought at the time of my betrayal but at the same time I was urging myself not to. Before I could ponder anymore on the subject the scene changed. I was dressed in dark robes and a heavy animal skin cloak on my back. At my feet was my family in chains.

"This is what you deserve. Who is the useless little kid now?" I heard myself say. I wanted to scream, tell them I didn't mean it when She waltzed in the room. I heard her giggle gleefully and then raise her wand, ready to do the unthinkable when the scene changed one last time.

Now we were all in chains, but somehow I had a key in my possession and began unlocking the metal cuffs around my siblings' wrists and ankles. Sharing a quite smile with each other at their soon escape suddenly turned to a frown. Susan glared at me and spoke, "You deserve this Edmund, you betrayed us to the Witch. I hope you die."

I could feel salty half-frozen tears glide down my cheeks. She was right as always, I was a traitor, Susan, had always been the smartest of us. Then I heard heels clicking down the hallway heading towards our dungeon. "Good bye Edmund, they whispered, but just as they were about to leave she burst through the door.

"Trying to escape I see." She stated in her cold voice. "We'll just have to do something about that won't we Edmund?" She asked sweetly. "After all, you decided to help them escape. You really are a traitor; you managed to betray both your family and me in the course of a week, despicable." Then she pulled out her whip, "This is a lesson you will just have to learn."

A crack echoed through the cell as a burning sensation spread across my back and I whimpered. I deserved this which seemed to make to the sting so much worse. It happened again and again until I lost count, but suddenly it stopped. She turned to my family and glared "Now its your turn. Let us end this prophecy once and for all!" she screeched.

"Run, please go, she'll kill you!" I cried out, but they stood frozen to their spot, turned to stone. Then it sunk in I killed my family, I brought them here and now it's my fault that an entire country was going to die.

I woke up with a gasp still unaware where I was. Then I saw Peter's face, warm and alive. He was speaking to me but I couldn't hear him. It was then I realized it was all a dream and I never brought them to Her. The dreams have been getting worse lately, reminding me each night of what I did. Some days I think I can run away from the dreams by avoiding sleep at all cost and doing something useful for Narnia instead. By the time I fall asleep while working at night, I am so exhausted I wouldn't be able to dream anyways.

Somewhere in the distance I heard a roar and a feeling of warmth washed over me. With that I peacefully fell back asleep, only this time dreaming of Aslan's country when a deep soothing voice whispered in my ear, "Be at peace my child your sins are forgiven and I will love you no matter what you have done."

**Sorry this took so long to post, but I have been really busy lately with fencing tournaments. Anyways, I don't own Chronicles of Narnia and I hope you enjoyed it. If the dream was confusing to anyone PM me and I'll see if I can help! Thanks,**

**Aces**

**(Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW) Okay, I'm done now. : )**


	4. The Escape

**I do not own Chronicles of Narnia**

**Thanks to ****Steff Malfoy1****, ****FelipeMarcusThomas**** , ****Fan of the Just King**** euasticegirl Ik and last but not least ****where the wind blows****. Another shout out to all of my story alerts and favers! Now, on with the story! Enjoy.**

Peter's POV

Edmund's fever broke a few days ago but nightmares still haunted him. From what I could make from his mumbling at night it was all about us and the witch. I then wondered how long these incidents have been occurring. With that a pang of guilt hit me. My own brother could be afraid to fall asleep at night and I didn't even notice.

I turned over in my bed trying to sleep. If I had things my way I would be sitting next to Edmund right now but Susan wouldn't have it. I have to admit she has done a fantastic job keeping Ed in bed despite his protests. Annoyingly enough, it appears my plan backfired though. Susan insists that I am growing weak by not sleeping and eating so alas here I am, stuck in bed too.

I must have fallen asleep because I was harshly woken up by a panicked Susan.

"Five mor' minutes?" I grumbled realizing Edmund used the same words not too long ago.

"He's gone." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Ed left, I can't find him. I went to make him some tea," which I am sure he didn't want, but I didn't say anything, "and when I came back his bed was empty."

I tossed aside my covers and sprinted towards Edmund's room with Susan on my heel. When I reached the room the bed was indeed, empty. I searched for any kind of note but none was to be found. The next logical step was to check the bathroom which also proved to be fruitless. Finally, an idea struck me. I trotted towards the armoire that was sitting in the corner of the room. I threw open the door and searched the bottom. As I suspected his riding boots were gone and he had exchanged his wrinkled night clothes for another outfit more suitable for riding.

I peeked through the closed curtains, and to confirm my suspicions I saw Edmund and his trusty steed, Phillip, galloping away from the Cair.

"I'm going to kill him." I raced out of the room trying to change into riding clothes but then Lucy stopped me.

"Wait, maybe he needs some time to himself, you know get away from here for a bit. Just let him go Peter, he needs it, just this once." When she saw that it wasn't going to stop me she pulled out her famous puppy eyes and stared at me.

"Fine, but if he isn't back within the hour I'm going after him!" I declared after mentally cursing myself for letting Lucy use that trick on me again. I have to admit, she's good.

Edmund's POV

We galloped through the white blanket that covered the normally green and lush grass. I had no idea where we were going, but I know I need to get far away from Cair Paravale even if it is just for a bit.

"May I ask why we are running away when you were under strict orders to not to leave your bed under any circumstances?" Phillip questioned. We had reached the woods so we slowed to a walk.

"That is the thing I don't understand though."

"Well I believe you were stuck in bed because you manage to take care of everyone but yourself, but as to why we are out here in the dead of winter I am completely lost."

"No, that isn't what I meant Phillip. I mean I just don't understand how they can take care of me and forgive me after I betrayed them to… to… Her." I added with a shiver.

"Did we not discuss this already? Don't you remember? They do this because they love you Edmund and no matter what you do or have done is going to change that. Now what brought this on all of the sudden? "He asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I don't know, I've been getting some weird dreams about the witch lately but sometimes they aren't really dreams, they are more like memories." I was going to add more but I was cut short by a menacing growl coming from behind the trees.

I drew my sword immediately and Phillip danced nervously.

"We are surrounded, I can hear them everywhere." He whispered, ears flicking back and forth.

Then, all at once the wolves sprang from their hiding spot. I could count about fifteen of them, the size of a small pack. I tried to speak, but these animals, although not dumb beasts, refused to hear me. Finally, I had no choice but to play defense. Phillip bucked and kicked in every direction while still trying to keep me on his back but there was only so much he could do before there was a wolf, jaws snapping an inch from my neck. I plunged my sword deep into his heart barely having time to look at it before moving onto the next wolf. That was when I realized just who these wolves reminded me of, Maugirim. I continued to fight them off but it was no use, we were over taken in a matter of minutes.

I then heard the order, "Leave the horse, he will die soon enough, but keep the traitor, we need him." I raspy voice commanded.

"Go, tell Peter and the girls what happened but be careful. I wish you the best of luck Phillip, Aslan be with you." With that a wolf pounced on my chest, knocking me off of Philip while managing to hit my head on a tree rote and dig his claws on my chest. Then everything faded out into darkness and I heard no more.

**So, how was it? Care to share? Sorry for the POV switch but without it the chapter was way too short. Next time; Will Phillip make it back to the Cair in time or will Edmund be gone forever?**

**-Aces**


	5. Pacifists

**Here is chapter 5 everyone! Thank you so much to my reviewers, favers, and alerters. ( I know, I make up words a lot….) I especially want to thank FelipeMarcusThomas, for their amazing reviews. I always look forward to their interesting content!**

**Disclamer: I sadly own nothing, but the day I do own Chronicles of Narnia you will hear all about it….**

A pounding headache forced me to open my eyes, reminding me I was still alive. As soon as I could try to look around light blinded me. I blinked once, twice, and finally on the third I could properly see. Only now I wish I could be blind again. Here I was, in the same dungeon that had imprisoned me when I was with _Her_.

Looking around I realized the door was left open and unguarded. This would be rendered useless in normal circumstances (Alright I admit, we have been captured more times in the few years I have been King then I care to admit) but I didn't feel the unfortunately familiar weight of metal chains on my ankles and wrists. Though it was certainly a trap I could probably still find my way out of the castle. I highly doubt it would work and I would be better off waiting for another plan but since they haven't killed me yet it was worth a shot. With a huff I pulled myself up, leaning against the blood stained wall. But before I could reach an upright position I collapsed in pain. I focused all of my energy on not screaming in pain. My breath was ragged but I bit my tongue. If they heard me then they would know I was awake and that could only lead to something worse. I risked a glance towards my feet and was horrified to find them or lack thereof. They were shreds of flesh, blood and bone. I noticed a puddle of blood on the floor where I used to lay. Then I wondered why I didn't feel it before but memories came flashing back, the cold would numb my wounds to the point I couldn't feel or move my limbs at night but whenever I was forced to move and get my blood flowing the pain would rush back in a crashing wave.

Everything hurt, from the giant knot on the back of my head, my broken ribs, my bruises, and of course my pathetic ankles. It explained why the door was open though, to taunt me, to prove that I was powerless and even when presented with the chance of escape I couldn't take it. So I took a deep breath, wincing at the pain in my chest and studied the cell. It was the wrong choice. I recognized the cell, it was the same one that made me scream in my dreams at night. Everything was there, the whole in the wall were I met and betrayed Mr. Tumnus and the many blood stains, my blood, old and new mixed together. After searching on the wall for something I didn't want to find was found. The whip that caused me so much pain was hanging on the wall dusty from lack of use, yet still eager to be put to work. I shivered, but not from the cold.

We had never ransacked the Witch's castle partly because of the dark magic that still lingers here and causes Her ice kingdom to never melt. The other main reason was because Peter couldn't stand to even mention returning to the dreaded place knowing that if he went I would go to no matter what and it would cause nothing but pain. So now, things are left exactly as they were the day She died.

With that a deep breeze whisped past my face leaving a tingling sensation behind on my cheeks and I relaxed completely. Aslan and Peter would do everything in their power to help me.

Phillip's POV

"Your Majesties!" I screamed as I burst into the throne room. There was no time for formalities.

"Where is our brother?" The High King demanded.

"Taken," I responded "by a pack of wolves. We fought them off as best as we could but King Edmund barely even had time to draw his sword, let alone fight. I don't know where he was taken, but if I may your Majesties, the Witch's Castle seems like a good place to start. The numbers are vague too. It was a pack of wolves that attacked us but there could be any number in hiding.

"Oreius, send for a pack of trackers and for the fifty best soldiers from our guard but makes sure the rest of our army is prepared. "

The great centaur left with a bow spreading news of the new orders.

"If you will excuse me, I must put on my armor and prepare for battle, but you are welcome to stay with Queens." High King Peter said distractedly.

"You may stay here with Queen Susan, for I need my armor also." Lucy added.

"No, Lucy you are too small to fight and it's dangerous. I think I would feel much better if I knew you were here."

Finally, Lucy snapped, everything had been too much lately, she was tired of being babied because she was youngest and people always doubting her abilities!

"Well, listen here Peter Pevensie! I don't give a rats ass about what you think. I am going whether you like it or not. He is my brother too and I am not letting them get away with taking him. Besides why else was I given a dagger? So I could stare at my reflection on the blade? I have been trained in the art of swords and in daggers by Oreius, I have my own armor, what in Spare Oom is keeping me here while you go off and risk your life? At least Susan has a reason, she's a pacifist for crying out loud, no offence to you Susan." The smallest queen said finishing her speech.

For once the throne room was absolutely silent.

"You are as stubborn as Edmund was." Peter mumbled with a shaky voice, still shocked at Lucy's outburst.

"Is," she corrected, " I'm as stubborn as Edmund is." She whispered back.

"Well, now that Lucy is going I have to go too. She is right, we can't just abandon Edmund and stay nice and safe here while you go off and try to be overly nobel and get yourself killed! I may not like to fight, but this is an exception. I will not let them harm my younger brother any farther than they already have. They will pay."

I couldsuddenly understand why the young monarches were so afraid of unleashing the "Gentle" Queen's wrath. The High King would tell you how he felt and it would be over with quickly and Queen Lucy was much the same. King Edmund would shove any anger or pain deep inside himself until he would snap and that usualy resulted in someone or something getting hurt. I had never seen the eldest Queen's anger until today and it could make even the bravest centaur wet himself. I desperately wanted to leave now and not invade their private family moment but I couldn't seem to make my feet move.

"Well that settles it, I guess you are going with us, just get some extra training in before we leave tonight."

She nodded and offered me a smile, just remembering I was standing there.

"Now Phillip darling, are you hurt?" The Valiant one asked.

**Alright, end of chapter 5 what did you think? Care to share? I REALLY like reviews, *hint hint wink wink*. TBC**


	6. Thea

**Not mine!**

I woke to the sound of a yelp, more specifically, my undignified yelp. Still not fully aware of what was happening I struggled; trying to distance myself from whatever danger was there. It proved fruitless as the clang of metal chains sounded around the cell. My hands and feet were bound, I didn't remember much but whatever I did wasn't too pleasing.

"Will you shut up? I try to be nice and this is how you repay me, by waking up the entire castle?"

"Huh?" I muttered intelligently, "Who's there."

"Pardon me if I speak out of turn, _little king, _but I believe you are in no place to be asking questions." A female voice answered with a growl. It was some type of animal, it could have been anything from a minotaur to a dwarf.

"Well if you must know I am Thea," a she wolf stepped forward from the shadows of the cell, "and I am trying to bandage your wounds but it is bloody impossible without opposable thumbs!" as she began to raise her voice towards the end.

With a huff she picked up a sponge in her mouth and continued to dab at my wounds, I managed to hold back a wince as I asked why I was in chains.

"Because you decided that it seemed like a fantastic idea to try to break out of the castle, while injured, in the middle of the night, past a bunch of guards too. You're really a smart one." She muttered sarcastically.

"Well, pardon me Lady Thea for actually wanting to survive, I am terribly sorry to disappoint you but your hospitality here is not quite up to my standards or in fact those of a deceased hippopotamus."

She said nothing but pressed a little harder than necessary with the sponge,"If I were you I would not speak so freely in front of a whole army who wants you dead. May I also remind you that I am attempting to help your royal pain in the arse?"

I wanted to talk back, after all I am not called silver tongued for nothing but I thought better of it and remained silent.

"I suppose I should tell you how you escaped; I found it quite interesting after all."Thea said after a moment of silence. "It was some hag's bright idea to leave the door wide open after the other wolves tore up your wrists and ankles to prevent you from moving, she insisted it would cause you so much pain to be so close to freedom and yet not be able to reach it. I had heard stories of your family's strength, but I always thought it was just for show. Well, I guess it wasn't because that night you crawled from the dungeon all the way to the court yard. Don't ask me how but you remembered the way out. You would have made it too if it weren't for an ogre keeping watch. Apparently, we learned that our night watch never actually keeps watch except for him. You put up quite a fight with him and even sent him to the healers for a few hours. You are just like a pup, too much fighting spirit, you just don't know when to give up. At any rate if your siblings are as fierce as you then you should have no problem escaping when they come to rescue you."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"If one of my pups were in trouble I would jump in front of any number of swords to save them and I imagine your family would do the same. I've said too much already. I have feeling I'll return tomorrow because that ogre is going to be pretty angry. You should learn to give up and make things easy on yourself boy king. It also wouldn't hurt to keep your mouth shut."

With a flick of her tail she padded from the cell, leaving me to wait for the pain which was sure to come.

I must have fallen asleep because when I looked around it was dark, then I noticed the odor. It was horrible, almost like someone took an ogre who had never seen water and contained him in a small box. Then I realized two important facts, I did not fall asleep and that odor was in fact a very large smelly ogre standing in front of my door, my only source of light.

"Boy king hurt me, now I hurt boy king." He giggled gleefully. He sounded so happy he could have just been invited to an afternoon tea at Cair Paravel. He tore the wip from the wall which was very small and delicate in his hands but he knew how to handle this almost as well as his club.

Lifting me the neck I dangled in the air desperately trying to breathe with no avail. The ogre just squeezed my neck tighter. I started to see dark spots dancing in my vision but before I could black out entirely he threw me against the wall. He tore of my shirt and then let his fun begin.

At first, I felt nothing, it was a numb pain across my back but within seconds it could have sworn my back was in flames. I bit my tongue refusing to give him the pleasure of my pain. I tried to keep track of the number of lashes but at fifty I lost track it was unbearable now, I couldn't hold it in any longer and a scream ripped from my throat it was probably loud enough to freeze the entire castle. He stopped momentarily shocked at the noise. I heard one last thing before I was knocked out, a growl, not a lion's growl but one of a she wolf protecting her pups.

!*?*?*?*?*?

Peter's POV

I paced across my study as Oreius explained the situation. "My liege, it is an unwise decision to leave with only fifty soldiers. The stars have told me a tale of great bloodshed and I fear we will not survive without greater forces. As Phillip said, he knows not how larger their true number is, if they could spare an entire pack of wolves to capture your royal brother they are not short on arms. Pease rethink your choice sire."

Sighing I ran my fingers through my golden hair. The Witch's castle was already a few days walk from here and with a whole army it would take even longer and we still needed to prepare food and all the people. For all we know we could already be too late. Then an idea hit me.

"Oreius, if my siblings and I were to ride out with fifty fastest of the army do you suppose we could hold off the fell beasts until the whole army reached there and we saved Edmund. This way we could have plenty of reinforcements to surprise them with. We could have a night raid on the castle and since we already have a map of the place from the library we could make it in and out easily with our royal brother. We cannot afford to wait for the entire army it will already take three days to ride there, we must leave now."

"It is an excellent plan your majesty, but there is one issue who is to lead the army there if your majesties are all fighting?

"You will general, you are our most trusted advisor and I believe if anyone is to lead our people to battle then you are the one sir."

With that a white dove flew from the open window, "Your majesties, I have just returned from the witches castle, I was told to find their numbers and I am sorry to say it is large, I fear their number is only slightly less than at Beruna. It is possible to sneak in and out at night rather easily though due to their horrible night guard. I did find King Edmund, he-he did not look well, I believe he was unconscious, but he should survive if not much else happens, seeing as I only saw him for a few minutes this morning."

"Thank you, good cousin and I do praise you speed."Peter said, "Well, I suppose this means that we are to leave as soon as possible. Do you accept General?"

"Yes, my liege."

**Wow, this chapter was like being constipated, I produced crap very slowly. I hope this final product is better than my first few tries at this. Anyways, I have a few plot bunnies gnawing on my brain right now and I wanted to know if any of these are worth writing and if so in what order(Do note Ed is my favorite because he has such a complex character so these will mostly Ed oriented.**

**Why Peter hate Telmarines. (Edmund is captured and so on so forth.) Jumps between the early golden age to Prince Caspian.**

**Why Lucy is a vegiterian**

**Lucy and Edmund are at Eustace's house when things take a turn for the worst. While Eustace remains a brat and gets everything his way his parents are busy abusing the two young guests.**

**What Peter was like in the time after TLTWATW and PC.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Aces**


	7. Bad Reputation

When I woke up I almost thought I was dead, but the dead don't feel pain, right? I was most certainly in pain, but for some odd reason I was warm all over. It wasn't the warm feeling I got when I thought of Aslan, more like someone had wrapped a blanket around me. I really didn't want to open my eyes; it would only mean another lonely day trapped here. On the other hand pretending to be asleep wouldn't stop them from abusing me, it would be better to see it coming.

With that forced my eyes open only to find that warm blanket was in fact, not a blanket. It was the black and white wolf that called herself Thea.

"Ah, so the sleeping dryad is awake."(1) The wolf smirked if that were possible.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, ignoring her sarcasm.

"I believe I am trying to keep you warm after I saved you from that mentally ill ogre. It would be counterproductive to kill you now." She said it seriously, but I could still detect the joke behind it.

"So that was you! But, Why?" She looked at the ground and paused.

"I will not allow a true King of Narnia to die when I could prevent it." I searched for sarcasm, or any joke in her words but found none.

"I don't understand are you not loyal to Jadis?"

"Nay, It was my family, mostly my brothers who were loyal to her. During her reign I would normally hide in caves while everyone else would wander around. Then came the day where Phelix, my brother and pack leader, felt that Aslan did not exist, and if he did then he had abandoned us. I still believed in Him but Phelix insisted If I did not agree with his views then I could leave the pack. Leaving the pack in the dead of winter is suicide so I had to join her forces."

"After the witch's fall why did you not come to us and Aslan?"

"I would be executed for my crime, I am a traitor to Narnia."

"Executed? Where is the justice in execution? If that was the law I would not be here."

"But, you are a king, a great leader, where I am nothing but a wolf. I am disposable unlike you."

"No Narnian is disposable and I believe my sins against Aslan are far worse than yours. I gave up my family for candy and willingly condemned all of Narnia. Then to make matters worse as I have recently discovered Aslan died for my mistakes. I basically shoved the dagger through his heart, I killed him." As hard as I tried I couldn't stop a stray tear from flowing down my cheek. Another followed and another, until they were streaming from my eyes. I didn't even bother to stop them.

"Aslan thought you were worth saving, never doubt his decisions, he knew what he was doing. And I believe that you have been more than forgive in these past years."

With a heavy sigh I nodded and wiped my tears away, "You're right, thank you."

"You're welcome, but I'm afraid that I must take my leave, Aslan knows what kind of trouble my pups will find when they are left unattended. Remember no one must hear of this conversation, they might think I'm getting soft." Thea said with another smirk.

"Of course, I am so sorry I didn't realize that your reputation was at risk I was just concerned about your life, silly me!" I snorted.

She trotted out of the dungeon without a second look, but moments later two snow leopards entered the cell.

"How fairs our little King?" the first asked.

I proceeded to ignore them, hoping they would get to the point.

"Well there has been an unfortunate turn in events for you. There have been rumors of your siblings and a small group of soldiers are going to attempt to break you out. Of course, we can't allow that to happen rumor or not. The battle should be short for our numbers are far larger than your siblings so they will be overtaken easily. But, we have been informed that we are to keep you alive so you could hear their screams." I was horrified, this couldn't be happening."Let's take him to that old hag Elga, She'll know what to do with him." The second leopard stated.

Sticking out a claw they unlocked the shackles around my feet and dragged me from the room. I had no idea how long we walked, only that it was excruciatingly painful. I tried to memorize our path but there were too many turns to keep track of.

We entered the room with a crash and I was roughly thrown on the floor.

"He's all yours Elga, just don't kill him yet." They left without a second thought. Meanwhile Elga continued to circle me as if I were some prize pig.

"What to do first? Hmm?" She traced one of her long nails across my cheek, drawing blood."Well, I suppose we could always start with something that wouldn't hurt you physically all that much. It really is a pity I can't kill you, it would have been nice and slow, but I guess a near death experience will have to do." She hobbled toward a rack that contained several potions. She snatched one from the shelf and inhaled deeply. I could hear her muttering some sort of spell under her breath. I tried to move away, anything to get my closer to the door, but pain burst throughout my body. I couldn't help but cry out. When it died down she said, "We wouldn't want you escaping now." Her back still turned to me. Then she faced me and forced the strange liquid in my mouth. It was thick and black. I tried to throw it up but she continued to pour it in my mouth until I was drowning in it. I had no choice and swallowed it all. When the last drop was gone from the bottle she tossed it aside.

"Blood of a werewolf, quite nasty tasting but wonderful effects." I was starting to wonder who the affects were wonderful for when she murmured another spell. She licked her nail and placed it on the center of my chest. Her chanting grew louder and a chill broke over me. Then the pain stirred. It continued to grow with the level of the voice. Then I noticed something peculiar, thin black lines were sprouting from her finger and spreading through my torso. It seemed like she was injecting poison into me. It could have been hours or even a few seconds but I couldn't tell all I knew was that I screamed so much I couldn't use my voice.

The last thing I heard the hag say was, "Sweet dreams." And then I was out.

"_I think he's waking up." _

"_You're right Su." That was Peter's voice, I wanted to see him so badly I could barely contain myself. I eagerly blinked and found their eyes. My whole family was there staring at me. I then realized I wasn't in the ice castle, but in fact on the soft grass of Beruna. I was wearing Narnian armor and so was Peter. Everyone looked so young I didn't understand._

"_Why did you do that Lucy?"_

"_I just wanted to see if it worked." She pouted._

"_He's a traitor, he doesn't deserve to live. He killed Aslan, the ungrateful beast."_

" _Wait, I didn't mean to! I promise I didn't know what Aslan was going to do!"_

"_Oh sure, just like how you didn't know that you were going to turn us into servants after the witch made you a prince. I don't even know why we saved you." Susan's voice spoke._

_Then mist rolled around and everyone froze and the screen changed. Peter was standing in front of me._

"_Edmund, why hadn't you been more careful, we had to send off a whole search party for you and it wasted so much time. I just wish you had never been born. I hate you, I always have and always will. You have no place in our family."_

_Scene after Scene appeared each more terrifying than the prior. _

If my throat wasn't so raw I'm sure I would have screamed but I couldn't. Then the heavy weight of a paw on my chest pulled me from my nightmares, Thea.

"Edmund, they're here. I killed the hag and she released her spell. I brought armor and the sword we took from you. On second thought maybe you should wait here, you aren't looking too good." She said scanning my injuries.

"I knew I wasn't pretty but…" I joked.

"Oh shut up, this is serious!"

"I'll be fine I'll just get to my sister and I'll be okay." In a matter of minutes I was suited up despite my condition. I then limped from the hags chamber and into battle with Thea at my side.

Peter's POV

As predicted the night guard wasn't really keeping guard and we had snuck easily into the depths of the castle. As soon as we walked inside I swore I could feel a thousand eyes watching me and judging by the jumpiness of our own warriors I wasn't the only one who felt it.

Now, all we had to do was find Edmund and honestly, how many places are there to hide a tiny human boy in a gigantic ice castle which was filled with dark magic and more monsters than I could count, we got this.

I pulled a map out of my pocket which was made by one of the creatures that used to work for Jadis. After consulting it for a moment I signaled everyone towards the dungeons. It was a painful fifteen minutes to walk, not knowing what you were going to find. But at last we came to a halt. A centaur quickly silenced the guard outside the door and we continued through.

All of the cells were empty, and white as snow until we came to the last one. It almost looked like someone was trying to create art and splashed red paint everywhere.

A dog stepped forward and sniffed the area and turned to me.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but this sent belongs to your brother and it is as recent as last night."

"Are you sure maybe you have mistaken it for someone else's sent." I said, fearing the worst.

"I am truly sorry but you each have your own sent and this is most definitely his."

My eyes threatened to water, it meant one thing if he wasn't in the cell, he was dead. There was no use in keeping a dead prisoner. Images of his pale face and unseeing eyes flashed through my mind.

"Wait! Look, there is a trail here, I didn't see it in the dark but it is King Edmunds, they relocated him!" The dog nearly shouted in joy but he managed to keep his voice low in fear of waking the guards.

"Lead the way cousin." Peter asked, he was clinging to hope. If Edmund died it would be like losing half of his soul, they made it so far, but lose now, it just didn't seem fair.

As much as it sickened me we followed the bloody trail until I felt an arrow whiz by my ear.

"Narnia to arms, Narnia to arms!" I shouted, we had been found and the alarm was raised. Fell beasts circled us. We didn't hesitate to attack, I had only one goal in mind, find Edmund. If these creatures chose to stand in my way, so be it they will not be standing long.

**Well, since I got so many reviews I decided to update early!**

**Sleeping dryad is the Narnian version of Sleeping Beauty just in case you didn't catch my joke there.**

**So how did you like it? Don't worry there is still much more of this story to come and I can't wait to write it! I have also started a few others from my list on the previous chapter. BTW CON is not mine, I would be flattered that you that I was that cool to own it but sadly no.**

**Aces**


	8. 10 Minutes Sooner

The battle raged on and I still couldn't find Peter. For such few Narnians it seemed that we were putting up quite a fight.

An ogre rushed at me, the same bloody ogre that tried to whip the brains out of me. A fierce growl erupted from my throat. Justice will be given. With that I charged right at him sword in a defensive and offensive position.

He made the first attack which was aiming to take out my legs. I easily side stepped and formed an attack of my own at his neck.

"Why small King fight? All friends and family dead. You dead too. You have nothing to live for."

"Please, do keep talking. I'm not listening, but I enjoy the way your voice makes my ears bleed." I grunted out sarcastically. The ogre didn't catch my joke and continued to make insults that didn't make sense or weren't complete sentences. Finally, I lunged through the air; parrying his blade and swiping his head clean off. I then felt the extent of my injuries as the wounds on my back reopened and the poison in my chest throbbed. I wanted to sit down and take a nap, but somehow it didn't seem to be a wise idea at the moment.

I scanned the area for any fellow Narnians but all I found was fell beasts. They were pushing the Narnians farther and farther back until they would be trapped.

"Peter, Susan, Lucy?" I cried out desperately. No one answered. I then realized what a horrible idea that had been because any fell beasts that had been preparing for battle that didn't notice me before did now. Fight or flight instincts took hold and this was most definitely a flight.

I rushed through the corridors trying to find my way out of the castle but my previous abuse had slowed me down. While I didn't find my escape I did find Peter fiercely fighting off a were wolf.

"Peter!" I screamed, getting his attention once he finished his opponent.

"Ed, behind you!" his eyes were wide and face pale. I whipped around and unsheathed my sword, but it wouldn't have done any good against this monster. A giant stood before me. How they managed to hide a giant in the ice castle I would never know. I feebly attempted to slice at his knees, but he just picked me up on one hand, crushing my already pain filled chest and continued on his way. I knew Peter was chasing after us, but he would never catch up with the giant's stride. I squirmed uncomfortably but the giant squeezed me harder, I screamed in agony and then blacked out.

The sensation of falling woke me up as I was unceremoniously dumped in the throne room floor. A hag crept around me until I could see her gleaming red eyes.

"You have served your purpose; you led all of the monarchs here, to their death. Now we can let the true Queen rule. Once a traitor always a traitor." She chanted.

"No." I whispered.

"It seems though that there has been a change in plans. We have discovered reinforcements not an hour away." _How is that possible? _An army would take too long to move even if they left the same time Peter did. The only way was if they didn't stop to sleep, eat, or gather materials from the Cair. Even then they would have to be at a sprinting pace! I inwardly groaned what had I gotten us into now?

"You are to die a traitor's death here and display the body for your subjects to see before they die." She pulled a knife from the depths of her cloak which had strange markings on it. I tried to move, but all my broken bones made it impossible. Even the slightest shift in weight caused blinding pain to sear through my chest.

The ogre ripped my armor off and tossed it to the side.

"We discovered that the easiest way to get rid of the High King is to get rid of you. Without you he is nothing, and with him your sisters follow."

Knife in hand she placed it delicately on my chest. She started with a simple line which turned in to a curve which began to form intricate designs. I couldn't tell what it looked like, but I did know it hurt.

"Brutos, look here." The hag commanded even though I doubted she really cared if he was looking or not, "This is Agatha's work. The poison is already taking shape." She squawked excitedly.

Shape? I am hearing things? Last time I checked poison doesn't take shape. It may take affect or even spread, but it does not take shape.

Peter's POV

A bat fluttered through battle, dodging stray arrows and spears.

"King Peter! I bring word from the general! He is moments away with the fastest part of the army. The others are following and he has left the most trusted soldiers in charge."

"Thank you good bat. The news is much appreciated." I continued my sprint towards the direction of the giant. He had to have been here somewhere.

I knew I found the room when I heard a scream, an unfortunately familiar scream of my brother. I charged into the room accompanied by several centaurs that had seen Edmund being swept away.

A hag was standing over my brother's broken form with a knife covered in blood. The giant was snoring stupidly in the corner, not keeping guard as he was obviously told to do. I was attempting to sneak towards my brother and kill the hag from behind but a centaur put an arm in front of me. He held up his bow and aimed. In a matter of seconds the hag dropped dead and her knife clattered to the floor beneath her.

The giant blinked at us, just realizing there were intruders.

"Go to your brother King Peter, he needs you." Another Centaur commanded. He then joined the others in galloping around the Giant to confuse him.

"Edmund, Ed, can you hear me?"

"M' 'ere Pete. M' fine."

"Somehow I doubt that Ed. We are going to get you out of here and we'll fix you right up okay?" I tried to remain calm but tears were pouring like rain down my cheeks.

The ground shook as the Giant collapsed. It took several centaurs, but he was down at last.

"It doesn't matter now, she already did her magic." He said. I wanted to ask what magic, why was it too late but he was already dead.

I looked up, it sounded like thunder was in the distance, but it got louder and louder until it was practically deafening. I knew that sound anywhere, that was the sound of an army rushing to battle.

Oreius appeared before me. He didn't ask how Edmund was, he already knew just by a glance.

"What can I do to be of assistance?" The general asked.

"Arrive 10 minutes e'rlier nex' time." Edmund muttered.

"Kill them all," I replied, "Spare no one."

"Edmund? Edmund! Where are you?" A new voice cried out. A she wolf dashed through the room, oblivious to the number of centaurs, me and the pups on her heels. I rose from the ground and walked towards her, Rhindon at the ready.

"Of what concern is he to you?" I asked.

"Oh…your majesty, I apologize, but have you seen your brother?"

"Mama, Mama, look who it is, it's King Peeta!" A pup screamed.

"You are not of Narnia's forces leaving only the witch's. And yes I have found him, half-dead. You will pay!"

"Thea?" Edmund called from behind me.

"Edmund? Is that you?" She frolicked past me. I lunged, trying to protect my brother, but she dogged my blade. When I turned around she was affectionately licking his face.

"Wha-?"

"She's with us." Was all he could manage before he passed out. Suddenly, a Minotaur fell with a thud in front of the door with one of Susan's arrows sticking from his neck. It was a warning of enemies and we fought harder than I could ever have imagined.

**Definitely not my best work, but I suppose it will have to do. It is getting quite late and I am determined to put this chapter out tonight if it is the last thing I do! Anyways there is more battle to come and I have planned a plot twist, maybe. Guess you'll find out. **

**I also want to bring to attention that I am so sorry if I have taken anyone's idea, but I have read so much fanfiction that I would not have known! So if you read this and think that you wrote something like this please let me know and I will either remove my story completely or rewrite whatever happened.**

**I don't own Narnia but I would love it if you would review! GOAL: 50 reviews total within the next few chapters! This means you Story Alerters!**

**Aces**


	9. To Live or Not to Live

A/N: Finally, a new chapter! Hosa victory is mine! Anyways I would like to explain how the cordial works in this story…

cordial can heal any immediate injuries but will not leave scars unless the injury is over two weeks old.

2. It can also leave a scar if the weapon was magic, but not all weapons that are magic still leave scars.

Chronicles of Narnia is not mine!  
ENJOY!

I gently scooped Edmund's broken form into my arms. We needed to get him to Luc's cordial as soon as possible.

"Your orders sire?" Oreius asked.

"Anything goes General. You know as well as I do these creatures have no regard for the rules, just don't kill the one they follow, we need her alive."

I didn't even stop to check if he had any more questions, I just ran towards the nearest door with the wolf on my heels, taking down enemies as we go. I could vaguely hear her pups yapping at their mother, unhappy to be left behind with the centaurs.

"Where do you need to go? She asked.

"Just outside the castle to the healers." I shouted as I ducked under an arrow meant for my head.

"Follow me!"

Sweat was running down my face despite the icy atmosphere. It dripped in my eyes but I didn't dare wipe it away. The only thing I could think about was Edmund. What had they done to him? The giant had warned us of a spell but I had no idea of what it would do.

"Do you know what the spell the hag cast on Edmund does?" I asked desperately.

"Yes, which is why we need to run to your sisters cordial. I don't have any time to explain right now but once we're safe I tell you everything, I promise." She screamed over the raging battle. We took another sharp turn that caused me to slide against the icy floors. Still, I continued to sprint. I thought I was going to fall any moment but I kept pushing forward. We took several more turns until I could see a door in the distance.

Closer and closer it came. I could almost touch it when a deep menacing growl came from behind a door. My first thought was the she-wolf led me into a trap, but as I listened again the growl was not coming from the door in front of me but from the one off to the side. I glanced down at the wolf Edmund called Thea. She was ready to attack but behind all of that there was an intense fear.

"Hurry," she whispered," it is my brother. He will not let you pass. I'll distract him and you will take your brother to the healers. It's our only chance."

I only nodded. I was just about to push the door open when the wolf sprang in front of me.

"Give me the traitor king and I'll kill you quickly. If you don't I can make your death last for hours."

I didn't have a chance to reply or even look at the wolf closely for Thea had already tackled him. I couldn't wait any longer so I shoved open the door and sprinted once more. I only stopped when we were safely inside (or as safe as we were going to be at the moment) a red and gold tent, the Narnian flag flapping overhead.

"We need the cordial immediately!" I nearly shouted at the poor dryad in the healer's tent. I watch as she fumbled around for a couple seconds. I told them to hide it earlier because if it fell in the enemies hands we would have no chance. I now regret that decision as I watched Edmund fading in my arms. I would rather fight the witch's army one hundred times over than let Edmund die once.

A panting interrupted me from my thoughts. Thea limped through the flap to the tent. Her fur which was previously white was soaked in red. I couldn't tell if it was her own or her foe's, probably a mixture of both.

"What are you waiting for we have only seconds left!" She screamed. Neither the dryad or I knew what she was talking about but the dryad now frantically shoved aside bottles until she came to small diamond bottle at the very bottom of the medicine chest. She uncapped it quickly and let a single red drop fall into Edmund's mouth.

"This better work." Thea said.

"Of course it will work! Why wouldn't it work?" My voice was in hysterics which crammed all my words together. It's a wonder how she even understood what I said.

"The spell that hag cast was meant to kill him, but not right away. It would give him an excruciatingly painful death and after one hour it cannot be reversed by any means."

The tent was absolutely silent as the information sunk in. Time seemed to slow for me as I watched Edmund's breath come out in painful gasps. I prayed to Aslan that we were on time and if not, to let me take his place. He didn't deserve this. Edmund probably spilled the most blood for Narnia out of all of us, not because he was a bad swordsman but because he was willing to give his life for anyone. I can't count the number of times he used his own body to shield me from arrows, swords, daggers and even claws. It just wasn't fair! Oh the irony the most injustice is being done to the Just.

It must have been at least ten minutes now and there was no sign of healing. So this was it, we were too late and my baby brother was going to die. I crumpled to the floor. I had one duty, and that was to protect him. I failed once when he went to the White Witch, again at the Battle of Beruna and now once more. I was no High King, I couldn't protect any one. I was promptly sick and emptied my stomach's contents onto the ground.

Then I felt a shaky hand on my shoulder. I was expecting the slightly green hand of a weeping dryad but instead I found the weak, pale hand of my brother.

"Peter? What's wrong?" he asked

I was too stunned to speak. The scars and bruises were all gone. I looked him over again. Edmund was still extremely thin and pale which was due to blood loss. There was one thing that was still there that shouldn't be. _Traitor_ was engraved on his arm. I wasn't quite sure how to react. I wanted to rip the throat out of whoever did this. I wanted to cry for Edmund and the pain he endured. I wanted to be happy this was all that was left. I wanted to feel ashamed for not protecting him better. It was such a confusing rush of emotions I chose to just stare blankly at it.

"Oh that." Edmund stated.

"Yeah that. Do you want to explain how that happened?"

"I think it was part of the spells one of the hags cast. It was some sort of poison that would take shape into something that I feared. It was probably made so even with the cordial I will always have it."

"I'm so-"

"Your majesties, I bear news from the castle that Calmorenes are invading! They had a spy who told them you would be away so the thought this would be a great time for a siege."

"Really? They couldn't have waited a month or so to attack? It had to be now of all times? Can you just go back and tell them to come back in a few weeks?" Edmund muttered in his fury.

I gave a small smile to the Bird who delivered the message. "Thank you, here is some food. I invite you to rest while I speak with my brother for our future actions."

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*(PAGEBREAK)!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"We have to split up, there is no way around it Pete." Edmund said morbidly.

"I know, but I have no idea how to do it. I know that the girls are good fighters and all but I can't imagine just leaving them here. And you're no better! You just recovered from a near death experience, how am I suppose to leave you somewhere, because we all know you are going to try to do something idiotically heroic."

"I've always thought that was more your line of work, and if you haven't realized I was more of the damsel in distress this time." I ignored Edmund's comments and continued to formulate a plan.

"You're our best diplomat. If you go to meet the Calmorenes then perhaps you can talk them out of it. Lucy will go with you because there is less chance of battle going on at the Cair then there is here."  
"Good plan, but how are we going to get back to Cair Paravel in time? There is no horse fast enough unless you can magically produce some sort of Pegasus we might as well as just hand over the Cair now."

"Who said anything about horses?" I whistled two low notes and then one high note and waited.

"Great job Peter, you learned to whistle, now how are we going to get there?"

"Oh shut up." I muttered as I threw a pillow at his head. Previously injured or not my brother always knew how to annoy me.

Moments later flapping could be heard over head.

"You called your Majesty?" A great Gryphon asked.

"Yes, Flitwing, I recall you are the fastest and among the strongest of the Gryphons."  
"I have been told that before."

"Good, I have a very important task for you. Calmorenes are invading Narnia as we speak and I need you to make sure King Edmund and Queen Lucy are there to take charge of battle if the need arises. King Edmund is here but you must collect Queen Lucy from the current battle."

"Yes your Majesty." He said with a deep bow.

A/N Hope you liked it! Hopefully my muse is back for a while so chapters should be posted a bit more frequently. **Please Review!** They are much appreciated and they make me happy and the happier I am the more I write. The more I write, the more I update!

~Aces


	10. Lion Gold, Desert Gold

Chapter 10

Edmund's POV

I awkwardly stood ignoring the black spots that danced in my eyes. The cordial had worked its magic visibly but I was still sore and weak.

Ungracefully I climbed onto Flitwing's back.

"What was that whistling that Peter was doing?" I asked completely ignoring any formalities.

"It is a new system we are developing your Majesty. Eventually we hope that each personal guard of their Majesties will have their own whistle so the personal guard my help whoever is in need of assistance."

I was about to ask more about it when we came in view of the battle.

"Duck down your Majesty." Flitwing whispered harshly. We were in the enemies territory now and there was nothing to keep them from shooting us. If I was out of sight it would make us a slightly smaller target and less important. I scanned the area for Lucy's brunette almost red head amongst the great beasts in battle. I immediately spotted Susan with the archers. I thought about explaining our plans but I couldn't waste the time. Peter would tell her after we left.

I continued to search when the great griffon above me let out a squawk. I looked towards the general direction he was facing and found Lucy, taking down one beast at a time using several daggers on her person. That's when a dwarf waddled up behind her. I tried to scream but there was no way for her to hear me over the commotion of the battle. A minotaur kept Lucy occupied while I watched what was sure to be Lucy's last moments, fighting for me.

Flitwing soon realized the situation and swooped down as fast as he could without warning. I never thought one could fly so fast but we soared just out of reach from the trolls and minotaurs. The dwarf got closer. My breath hitched in my throat as he raised a dagger to my little sister's unsuspecting back. Flitwing made a final burst of speed scooping Lucy up in his feet and flying high as he possible could.

"Oh, lo' there Ed! I've missed you so much and I'm so glad you're alright! I don't know what we would have done without you! I would hug you right now but judging by my current position I feel that would be a bit difficult to do." Only she would be perfectly fine and content with getting grabbed by the collar by a griffon unknowingly in the middle of a battle.

"Lion, I've missed you Lu." Was the only thing I could say.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~(THIS PAGEBREAK IS FOR YOU Angle8621)~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Two hours later we reached the Cair which is amazing time even for a griffon. I wish I could say that I was finally greeted by the sight I had only dreamed of during my time spent with the Witch's army but it's not. All I could see were Calmorene forces covered in there blasted gold. Now don't misinterpret my loathing for the color. I actually quite like it because of the standard red and gold of Narnia. But our gold seems so much more alive and symbolizes strength, courage, wealth and most of all, Aslan. Theirs was a dead gold, the color of the desert merciless and cruel.

Still I held my head high and helped Lucy off of poor Flitwing's back (she moved there about twenty minutes into the journey, after all if you have ever been carried by a griffon you would know it is most uncomfortable to have their talons poking in the back of your neck.).

The Tisoroc (I am still not quite sure why anyone would want someone as perfectly disgusting and cow like to live forever, but this Calmore we are talking about.) I was also quite surprised by the fact he came in person. From what I have heard from other nations he prefers to send one of his sons because, why would he waste his time with such trivial matters like war against an entire country when he could be lazily eating some sort of rare food? I mean it is just his own and another country's well being, but sure I understand, not.

I resisted the childish urge to stick out my tongue and call the Tisoroc every foul name I knew, but seeing as that would be undiplomatic (or counterproductive as Thea would say) and most likely start a war I settled for grimacing.

"Greetings fair Tisorc, may I inquire what has brought your most wonderful presence and your entire army to Cair Paravel? I fear that we will not have enough sleeping accommodations for your men for we were unprepared for your most gracious and wanted surprise." I said with heavy sarcasm. I could hear Lucy giggling next to me as she desperately tried to stifle them but failed miserably.

"Ah, Just King, I have heard from my sources that you were deceased due to an unfortunate accident with beasts?"

"Oh, yes, well you see spies do tend to be sneaky little chaps otherwise they wouldn't be spies, but I'm sure you would know that because you have so much experience."

"I bet it was that demon Aslan who did this! This unnatural, and the great Gods call for sacrifice! I believe the Gods have been cheated so it is best if we return what is theirs!"

"Would you ever so kindly stop ignoring me because it is right down annoying thank you very much. And I was never dead your bloody spy is bloody stupid!" I nearly shouted, seeing the man was past reason.

"If you will not give up your life willingly we will take it from you and your land while we're at it."

"Ah, so now we see the real reason behind your 'visit'. Dearest Tisoroc you have no use for Narnia you great oaf but if it is war you want it is war you shall get!"

"Narnia to arms!" Lucy cried from behind me. I was wondering why she had been uncharacteristically quite but when I turned around and saw the remaining guard and residents of the Cair in line, ready for battle I knew.

"Ha, you barbarian Kings and Queens no nothing of the art of battle. You should know to give up! Your forces are not even half the size of mine! This shall end quickly King Edmund."

"Oh the contrary friend." I said with a smirk as the trees began to grow, roots rising, poised to attack on my word.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" The familiar battle cry echoed and then the battle began.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter everyone and the cliffie but I haven't had much time to write so I figured I would get this out before I went back to studying AP Enviromental Science, Geometrie and Biology. (Hooray for double science classes and math in French!). I hope this lived up to your expectations and I appreciate each review. **

**A comment was also made to me that it was odd that Edmund didn't know what the whistle was so I had to add that little awkward insert at the beginning! Whoops!**

**Chronicles of Narnia is NOT MINE!**

**Review…?**

**~Aces**


	11. Hands

Chapter 11

Edmund's POV

Immediately this Tisiroc turned to his soldiers and made a funny hand signal. The Narnians stopped mid charge as they an eyebrow. The army proceeded to return it with a much more complicated one at which the Narnians raised their other eyebrow at. There was a slight momentary silence but then the army of Calmorenes screamed and charged.

Narnians resumed their previous charge(keep in mind these are not the best Narnia has to offer for they are fighting off fell beast at the moment and never would have hesitated at a mere hand sign.) The ringing of blades being unsheathed rang throughout the battle field. Then came the clash. You could hear the flesh ripping as the first blade struck. It was probably the second worst moment of battle. The first being when the battle is over and you see those you only were telling jokes to that morning lying on the floor, lifeless.

I brushed the thoughts from my mind and held by blade at the ready. Normally on these occasions I would be riding Phillip, my best friend and probably the most courageous Beast I know. I took off running. Duck, point thrust, parry, feint, parry, riposte, stab, rinse and repeat. I was in the zone now. In battle I had to keep my heart cold. I built emotional barriers around me and nothing could phase me now. With my twin blades I could fend off Calmorenes rather easily. Somewhere around two hours later the battle was coming to a close. Both sides had lost many, but Narnia still had the upper hand. Everyone was growing tired and careless. I had already gained several slashes that could have been easily parried.

Finally, I reached the Tisiroc who had been lazily holding back from battle, not wanting to get his new armor dirty. We didn't waste time talking. I couldn't afford to play with him, I didn't have the energy so I made a simple attack to the heart. He easily tapped my blade away. He continued to attack with much more force for he was well rested. I tried to remember everything Oreius had taught me. Peter always had brute force on his side but I was always much leaner (Susan would say because I don't eat enough even though I have an appetite that could rival a centaur's). Taking advantage of this I brought my foot down and smashed his toes. While he held his foot in pain I whacked him with the edge of my first blade. He proceeded to land in ungraceful heap on the floor. I brought down both of my in x formation right at his Adam's apple so any movement would cause his demise.

"Has anyone ever told you that you hold a great resemblance to a hippopotamus?" Those were the last words the Tisiroc heard before his 'untimely' death.

The remaining Calmorene soildres dropped their weapons and sprinted to their boats.

"Should we go after them, Sire?" A centaur asked.

"No, let them tell what has happened to their ruler. The people there have no way of knowing what went on otherwise. Let us regather what is remaining of our troops. We will heal the injured and bury the dead. We should also cremate the Calmorenes as they would have wished and carry out their tradition by placing their ashes in sand. It is only respectful." The centaur nodded and trotted away to carry out my commands.

Only then, after my adrenaline stopped pumping I realized I was missing something, or more like someone. Lucy always came to me or Peter after battles to make sure we were okay. I surveyed the area with no sight of her. This could not be happening.

"Help! We have lost the Valiant!" I cried out. All the Narnians dropped whatever they were doing (excluding the healers of course) and began to search.

10 long minutes later a faun shouted "I found her." I immediately forgot any pain I was in and rushed towards the faun.

"Lucy." I panted. The only thing I could see was her blood. There was a knife protruding from the center of her chest. She was still breathing but it was short, pained rasps.

"The cordial!" I screamed. A dryad from the healers ward gently lifted Lucy from the ground and carried her towards the healers.

"We already have sent a centaur to retrieve it your Majesty." She stated. I mentally thanked Aslan for giving Peter the wonderful idea to keep it half way between our battles in the care of a dryad in case there was any sort of emergency. After that, one phrase was stuck in my mind, _All my fault._ I slid to the ground and wept in front of everyone. I have never shown my emotions before but now I couldn't hold back the guilt filled sobs. I couldn't do anything right, I betrayed my family to the Witch, was a complete beast to them before Narnia, I still said so many hurtful things, I couldn't protect myself from getting captured, I killed Aslan, I couldn't protect Lucy and I couldn't keep the promise I made to Peter to keep Lucy safe. I was honestly more of a burden than anything.

A/N Sorry to end it here but I am getting reeaaaaaalllly tired because I worked out today but I wanted to post this before I went to bed. I know it's short and that it's a cliffie buuuuuutt I hopefully will be updating more frequently but with shorter chapters. The next one will be up relatively soon but I wouldn't expect it before Thursday due to a major test in APES.

Narnia is NOT mine. I am poor today, probably poor tomorrow and will probably always will be poor.

_**Review please….?**_ Last time I checked there were 41 alerters. Now if everyone of them reviewed that would be 41 reviews. _**I 3 reviews.**_


	12. Suddenly I See

Chapter 12

Edmund's POV

I've lost track of time. It's probably been around one hour which meant we had another one to go if the centaur was moving at break-neck speed. I continued to hold pressure on Lucy's wound but I knew we were running out of time when my hands were dripping with my sister's blood. Her life was fading and the dryad did everything in her power to heal Lucy but still blood leaked out. I missed the sparkle in her eyes, and her smile that could light up the entire room. Tears leaked from my eyes once more and they dripped onto Lucy's pale face, this couldn't be happening. I stayed like this until I heard the thundering sound of a gallop just outside.

A large black centaur burst through the tent flaps, clutching the precious fire flower juice. I sighed in relief but it was not over yet.

"Quickly, she is only holding on!" I commanded. Without hesitation he threw the cap off and allowed a single drop into the dying Queen's mouth.

The results were immediate. Color returned to her face and she took a long deep breath. The blood still covered her but beneath it you could see the stab wound quickly closing up. Finally it was gone. Lucy still had yet to wake up so I quickly made my escape, I couldn't bear to look her in the eye after this.

I proceeded to tell the troops of my sister's recovery and that we should prepare the castle for my elder brother and sister's return.

The clean up was quick for there was not much time to prepare for battle. The tents were rolled up and minotaurs threw them over their shoulders. I then demanded a strong soldier, a leopard name Arain, to assist Lucy back to the Cair in case she could not make the whole way herself.

With a heavy sigh I grabbed two cases full of medicine and began the trek up the hill. About twenty minutes later we reached the Cair and were safely inside it. Lucy was led back to her room for some rest and I congratulated the warriors on our victorious battle. I then proceeded to retreat to the library. In my time at the Cair I think I have spent the most time in the library. It is the one place where I can bury myself in work and completely forget about my problems.

I don't know how long I stayed but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was Peter picking me up bridal style and carrying me to my room. I tried to protest, tell him I wasn't worthy of his love, but the words wouldn't seem to form in my mouth. Maybe I could just allow him to love me a little longer.

Peter's POV

I gently set my little brother down on his bed. He was already fast asleep from not having a good night's rest since, well since way before he was captured. He had large bags under his eyes and he was extraordinarily skinny. Edmund was also _really_ pale. He had always had palest skin out of the four of us but now he resembled a marble statue more than an actual human being. Of course I had found him in the library of all places. Once he woke up I would need to have a talk with him about how much work is healthy. I just wish I knew what triggered it all. One day he went out to the garden to relax and the next day he wouldn't even leave the library to eat. It would have been alright had there been a lot of work that he needed to do and if it only happened every once in a while but it didn't. It turned into an everyday thing.

I ran my fingers through his dark locks. He shifted towards my touch, craving the physical affection he would not allow when he was awake.

Suddenly his forehead creased and he began to murmur in his sleep.

"Lucy, no, stop you'll get hurt. I'm sorry I let this happen. My fault…" I jumped into action pulled him into a strong embrace.

"Come on Ed, wake up it's just a dream." I should have known he would have blamed himself for Lucy's injury even though there was no possible way for him to have prevented it. I was still baffled though as to how he found out Aslan died for him. Whoever told him better run because I will show no mercy.

Finally, Edmund gasped and he bolted up right in bed. Tears were streaming down his face as he regained his senses. He then rubbed them away impatiently as he became aware of my presence.

"I'm so sorry; I don't deserve you, any of you." With that he bolted from his bed and sprinted down the hall. I tried to sprint after him and nearly caught him when he rushed into the library and bolted the door. I gently pounded on it lightly, mindful of those still sleeping at this ungodly hour.

"Come on Ed open up. I just want to talk. I'm not mad at you, no one blames you for anything. You couldn't have stopped Lucy form getting hurt! We all love you, I just wish you could see it too."

Nothing came in response. I was about to try again when a hand landed on my shoulder. Susan stood behind me with a sad smile on her face. Leave him be for now, we'll force him to sit down and talk to him as a family tomorrow morning.

I sighed dejectedly but headed off to my own bed.

**A/N Okay, I lied here is a new chapter before Thursday…. I just couldn't resist writing it. This actually turned out differently than I thought it would. I never actually know what is going to happen in a story until it happens. I just sit down at my computer and start typing so this is the product. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Tacobella~ I actually used to be in IB for middle school and was a Narnia fanatic then too. I just wanted something different for high school so I went to an immersion program where I take most of my classes in French, study Chinese and a few classes in English.**

**Narnia is NOT mine!**

**Review…please? Si vous plait?**


	13. Resignation Rejected

**A/N VERY IMPORTANT! Alrighty, now that I have your attention I realized that while I was typing that last chapter I didn't want Peter to know that Edmund had changed because he realized something (I shall not say what that thing was but if you read the last chapter it was right after Peter thought about Edmund blaming himself) It is changed now but just totally forget that even happened. I was tired and I missed that one part when I was deleting the others that had any relation to it.**

**See ya at the end of the page!**

Chapter 13

Peter's POV

I awoke at sunrise the next morning. I didn't linger in bed nor did I attempt to fall back asleep. In fact I immediately threw on some clothes for I knew that Susan would surely scold me and send me back to change if I went out in my night clothes. I then proceeded to run straight to the library, ignoring any of the subjects who wished me a good morn.

Within a matter of minutes I reached my destination. Guards had already taken their post by the door as every door was guarded. Luckily for me this meant the Library was unlocked. Edmund would still be here because he was anything but a morning person. I doubt even an elephant can rouse him on some mornings.

With a slight tap the oak door glided open. I quickly scanned the area for a dark mop of hair. I almost missed him completely but I eventually found him huddled in the far corner surrounded by several thick books and one open on his lap. I bent down and picked up the books and stacked them to be reshelved. I finally had room to sit down next to him. For a moment I didn't do anything, just stared at my little brother. He was slowly dying from the inside out and for once this was something that the cordial couldn't fix.

"Hey Ed, come on, time to wake up." I said softly. His eyes flew open, obviously not expecting anyone to bother him.

"Wha- What?"

"Listen, we need to talk about what is going on. I don't know what has happened to you but you need to let us in."

"I don't quite know where to start."

"Well, in general, one would start from the beginning." Edmund rolled his eyes at my statement.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't tell what? You know there is no secrets between us Ed."

"Why didn't you tell me about Aslan dying for me!" He nearly screamed. He wasn't supposed to know. Everyone took special measures to make sure Edmund never knew because it would only lead a great deal of pain and depression.

"How..how did you find out? Who told you?" I whispered.

"No one told me anything." He whispered back.

"How then, did you come by this?"

"It was about two or three weeks before our last incident with the fell beasts. I started having these odd dreams about the stone table and I could see Aslan… Aslan was dead." He took a breath obviously finding it difficult to say. "Then the White Witch came up to me. She was telling me it was all my fault that he died. She said I should be happy I helped her. All I could see was Aslan's blood and that knife. I couldn't escape, that is where I should have been. I didn't want to believe it at first but then the dreams kept coming more and more frequently until I finally believed it."

I couldn't even respond, I just stared at my brother.

"So it's true then. Why didn't you say anything? I should have died on the stone table, I should have been given a long painful death! How could I have gone around like everything is fine for all this time?" He suddenly grabbed one of the books and chucked it across the room.

"Not only that, I haven't been any better since then either! I was stupid enough to let myself get captured and then you had to waste the time to rescue me which opened us to an attack from the Calmorenes! Then I allowed Lucy to get hurt. You gave me one job, protect Lucy and I failed. High King, I must ask to resign as a Knight from the Most Nobel Order for I am no longer fit to serve. " He kicked another book for good measure. I choose now to speak up.

"Edmund, there is a reason we never told you about what happened and it's because we knew you would react like this. He died for you because He knew you are worth it. You've turned out to be a fantastic King. You don't deserve to die. It was our fault just as much as it was yours. I could have been a bit more understanding towards you and I could have helped you with the bullies. Susan shouldn't have been so bossy and Lucy could be annoying at sometimes too."

"Stop it Peter. I am the traitor. You didn't do anything wrong I'm the one that messed up and killed so many people." He sighed, but let me finish.

"Any of us could have gotten caught, you just happened to be out. And I will have you know rescuing you wasn't a waste of time. Aslan crowned four of us and there are still meant to be four of us. Do you even know how I felt when I saw you laying there? I thought you were dead. Your blood was everywhere and you were so pale and you had so many bruises. One of the worst was the one on your neck. There was a bloody handprint on your neck! Then there was whip lashes! They completely covered your back!

The Calmorenes would have attacked anyway and I think you handled it rather nicely. Lucy getting hurt wasn't your fault either! You couldn't have protected her the whole time and you did what was best for your country. Had you stayed by Lucy's side we might not be alive right now. Lucy is fine now anyways and she is actually hurt that you won't talk to her. She thinks she did something to upset you! When are you going to learn to forgive yourself? I can't sit back and watch you kill yourself Edmund. This has to stop now."

"It's not that easy Pete, but I'll try."

"I know you will and one more thing, resignation rejected. Now let's go visit the girls and get some breakfast."

I made a mental note later to go visit the dungeons and question that hag. It's about time we figured out what happened to our brother.

**A/N Another short chapter out of the way! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Narnia isn't mine!  
REVIEW….please? My goal is to get to 100 in the next few chapters!**

**~Aces**


	14. Off With Their Heads

Peter's POV

We walked in a comfortable silence. Edmund was still chewing on what I told him earlier. His forehead was creased and his lips were slightly turned down at the edges. I could already tell that he wasn't sure what to believe. It felt like someone just punched me in the stomach. He actually thought we didn't love him and that he was a waste of space.

"Well aren't you two the moody bunch!" Lucy commented as we entered the breakfast room. I hadn't realized it but in the duration of our walk my facial features turned something quite similar to Edmund's. I don't really think either of us realized that we already reached our destination but we attempted to quickly hide recover. Edmund probably better than I. Out of practice I reminded myself. I just don't understand how I didn't think anything was wrong for these past few weeks. Sure I knew something was wrong by the lack of diet and sleep but I never really confronted him.

Susan and Lucy tried to hold up the conversation, only getting a grunt or two out of me and Edmund, but only when directly asked a question. It eventually dwindled down to complete silence except for the sound of metal silverware on china. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts. Edmund picked at his food obviously worried over something. Which I bet is the hag waiting in the dungeon. Lucy was split between sending a sad smile in Edmund's direction (Which he promptly ignored) and looking longingly towards the ocean from the window. I too took a glance at the sea. It seems like years since we've had any fun and I'm sure a day at the beach would do us some good. Finally I looked at Susan. She was also evaluating her siblings' expressions. Her eyes sharply narrowed when she saw Edmund's plate. Susan was obviously not pleased.

"Edmund darling, if you do not every single thing on that plate, Aslan help me I will shove it down your throat." She growled in the most ungentle manner. Everyone at the table froze and then looked up at Susan, eyes huge. Edmund warily glanced between me and her, trying to figure out what my reaction would be.

"She's right, you should eat that." I muttered lamely, trying to avoid conflict. We all looked down again awkwardly.

Lucy was next to speak up, "I'm going to go Er, visit Mr. Tumnus…?" It was asked more like a question to see if this was a good enough excuse to leave the table. I nodded, giving my consent. "Well, I best go help my ladies in waiting plan the victory celebrations." She left giving one last glare to Edmund. He was shoving as much food as he could into his mouth obviously frightened. Not many things could shake him, or at least that he let us, but if anything an angry older sister was enough to wet his pants.

"Listen, I'm going to go talk to the hag in the dungeons. I would like you to stay here if that's okay with you. Maybe you can relax, take a nap or go talk with Phillip."

"I would like that." We went our separate ways and I descended several sets of stairs where Nigena ( a hag who wanted to follow Aslan after the war) and several guards waited. The hag named Larnthes, who happened to be the leader of the fell beasts happened to be chained to the wall.

"I have already cast a spell to block all sources of magic from this hag, your majesty." Nigena said.

I nodded my head in thanks and then began, "Tell me hag, what was your business with my royal brother besides wanting his blood?" I already knew the answer but I've learned the best way to get answers is to start with small trivial questions and then build it up to what you really want to know.

"This is useless false king! You will have to kill me before I say anything!"

"What do you have to lose? Your entire army is dead, the White Witch is gone and you failed at trying to murder us."

"All of them are dead? Be honest with me human."

"All but one wolf and her pups, but her name is no concern of yours." The hag cursed. I could see in her eyes that she was weighing out the options. She could keep quiet and remain faithful to her Queen and die a slow painful death or she could tell them what they want to know and die quickly. She decided she never liked Jadis that much anyways.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Did you cause my brother to have those dreams?"

"Yes, it was a magnificent plan really. After about a month of watching we found that your brother came to the garden once a week. We waited until he came out around noon, then I decided to disguise myself as a butterfly. He quickly fell asleep and the guards took no notice of a butterfly so I drifted towards him. I perched on his shoulder and said my spell then left. Simple as that really." It all made perfect sense now. Edmund came back from the garden a few weeks ago and he was feeling funny. It all fell into place.

"How did you gather so many fell beasts, and keep them hidden?"

"The White Witch was very confident that she would win the battle so she kept a good portion of her army inside the castle. I remember the day of the battle when that Aslan came for the stone creatures with your Queens. We tried to sneak out and kill them but there seemed to be a force field around us so we couldn't leave the castle. We think Aslan put it there. Anyways, we stayed there for two weeks, unsure of what to do, and then I took control. Some of our numbers were lost due to fighting amongst ourselves, but that couldn't be helped when you're living on rations and sometimes your best friends flesh. I had to kill quite a few myself to gain power, but I suppose the ends justify the means. In order to regain our number we sent out bats far and wide, but far away from your castle so you wouldn't suspect anything. They would call out to other bats who worked for Jadis who would then notify any other fell beasts to go to the castle. We trained for a while and when we were ready I snuck back over to your castle and told your brother to go for a ride through the thickest part of the woods where I had wolves waiting. He didn't know he would meet my wolves there, oh no, this is what makes this plan so wonderful. It was all a spell and he had no idea he was walking towards what was supposed to be his death."

"I have heard enough. You will have your execution now and any last words shall be heard now."

"Death to Aslan-" She began, but I wouldn't let her finish so I brought down Rhindon on her neck. Blood splattered on the walls as her body fell limp. Her head fell to the ground with a dull thud and rolled slightly to the left. The guards remained emotionless as they cleaned the blood and carried away the corpse. No one would mourn the hag. Now I have some talking to do with my family.

**A/N We are nearing towards the end of the story finally! I hope you enjoyed it! This was sort of longish with waaaaay to much talking but meh.**

**Narnia is not mine!**

**I want to get to 100 reviews which means I need 12! **

**~Aces**


	15. Speed Walking, Not Running

Edmund's POV

So many things have happened in the past few days it was hard to comprehend it all. I trusted Peter with all my heart and then this happened. I remember the day after the coronation we both promised that there would be absolutely no more secrets between us and I'm pretty sure Aslan dying in my place counts as a secret. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. Peter instructed me to sit here until he returned from his 'chat' with the hag and I wasn't allowed to move until he did. I thought about getting up and walking around, because really? When was the last time I actually listened to Peter's instructions, as a matter of fact I try to do precisely what he tells me not to. It keeps him on his toes.

I didn't have any more time to ponder on this as the door creaked open. Silently Peter strolled towards the couch I was sitting on near the fire in my room. He leaned against the soft, dark green cushions and sighed. Seconds later the girls entered and sat across from us in two large, leather arm chairs.

Susan was the first to speak, her voice ringing out clearly against the faint cackle of the fire, "So you figured out what happened?"

"La, sister mine, I did." I was becoming slightly nervous. Peter only spoke like that when he was in court or when he was unsure or afraid.

"She disguised herself as when of the most gentle creatures, a butterfly and whispered her spells to Edmund when he was asleep in the garden, and most vulnerable. She was the one who gave you those dreams Ed, and she was also the one who made you want to go riding in the woods. It really wasn't your fault."

"I feel so…so stupid! Why didn't I see it before? I should know what being under a spell feels like out of all of us. I should have recognized the hag when I saw an odd looking butterfly drifting away but I was too slow to realize it." Now that the witch had been brought up everyone had to choose their words carefully or this conversation could go downhill very quickly.

''Edmund, accusing a butterfly is like accusing the beavers. With Narnia at peace we all let our guard down. Like we all have been telling you, this wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could have done to prevent it!" Susan spoke up.

I stood to leave but Lucy stood too.

"Edmund Pevensie sit down right now! I will not let you run from your not-really-problem!" She huffed, arms crossed.

"I was not running, I was merely speed walking from my problem." I stuggled to keep a straight face as I stared down Lucy who was beginning to look more like a pouting six year old than the thirteen year old she was. After looking at Susan and Peter's confused expressions a smile burst through. It wasn't one of those wimpy smiles you give to strangers that you pass by on your morning jog, it was a real smile that reached my eyes. My family probably had no idea what was going on but they were all excited to see me smiling again and that was reason enough to be happy.

We continued to talk about happier times and not so happy times. We spoke of forgiveness and redemption, life and death and most of all, love. Suddenly an old quoted popped into my head, "I guess darkness serves a purpose: to show us that there is redemption through chaos."(1)

I can't seem to remember where I learned it but all I know is that it's right. 

**A/N So this is the end for now! I may install an epilogue or something, but I think this may be the end. I have several other stories I can't wait to get started on so you should expect to hear from me soon. I absolutely loved writing this and I hope my writing improved because of it. I want to thank all of my reviewers who helped me push through these chapters when I was ready to set my computer on fire!**

**This quote is from Brendan Fraser.**

**NARNIA IS NOT MINE!**

_**Review please? Goal= 100**_

**See ya soon!**

**All My Love, **

**Aces1219**


	16. HypnotizeThe Sequel?

**Hypnotize: A Sequel to a Hazy Shade of Winter (PREVIEW!) I know I said this story was complete but I've debated with myself for a while on whether I should write a sequel or not. After receiving several requests to do so I think I'm going to give it a shot. I know this is short and it's only the first chapter but I want to know if I should continue before I make a new story and everything. You can read Hypnotize without HSOW but it may mention HSOW.**

**Disclaimer- Don't Own!**

"Do you both have to go? It's bad enough when just one of you is away but both?" Susan pleaded.

"I'm sorry Su, but I promised Lucy that either Edmund or I would help get her some experience in the diplomatic field." Peter replied.

"But she's fifteen Peter, when is she going to need to be a diplomat? All she has to do is stick out her lip and give you the puppy eyes for half a minute and you would do anything for her."

"Relax Sus, it's only Telmar. They are virtually harmless and we are just doing some trade. Edmund will help you out and take care of you. That means you're going to have to take care of him because we all know he won't" He ended with a chuckle.

I marched right next to him after saying my goodbye to Lucy, where he was mounted on his white horse. I gave him a good shove on his shoulder just so he would lose his balance slightly.

"I can to take care of myself."

"It's not a question of can brother, but a question of will." His blue eyes sparkled and his horse shifted weight, eager to get a move on.

"You git, just try not to do anything overly noble which endangers your person and forces me to come after you."

"Will do brother, will do."

Susan picked up her light blue skirts and made one last feeble attempt to talk Lucy out of going. Susan was worse than normal. I heard her arguing with Peter early in the morning, she said something didn't feel right and that they shouldn't go at all but Peter just brushed it off as the summer heat getting to her head. I didn't completely disagree with her either. I woke up with a stomachache, only not. It was much deeper, in the pit of being and no matter what the healers did it refused to leave me. I shook my head, I'm probably just making it worse than it really is and there is nothing I could say that would change their minds.

Peter and Lucy shouted one last goodbye as they raced through the lush green rolling hills of Narnia. I watched them until they were nothing but two small specks in the distance. I turned back to the castle as my stomach gave another lurch. I tried to ignore the pain by taking in my surrounding details. Guards and other residence filled the front gates of the Cair to see my brother and sister off. The castle before me was gleaming in the radiant sun and you could watch busy servants rushing through the open hallways with smiles upon their faces. I took in a deep breath as my stomach calmed.

"You felt it too then?" Susan asked in a whisper, not wanting to alarm the others.

"I don't know what you mean." I lied. I hated lying with a fiery passion but right now I couldn't afford to worry Susan. We probably ate some bad fruit last night I assured myself. I still had a feeling of dread come over me as I watched where I last saw Peter and Lucy. I tried to tell them to stay here last night but they just called me silly. Being the caring brother I am I took some extra precautions which is rather easy when you're head of the secret intelligence agency. Peter would probably kill me if he found out for I quote, "You need to have a little faith in me, Ed!" Not that I didn't trust him with my life, I just didn't trust him with his. I then sent a small bat to keep watch over them. This bat, Nartha is wonderful for the job because he is about the size of my little finger and can fly at insane speeds for hours on end.

"Don't worry Su, I took care of it." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder. I went to bed that night completely unprepared for what was to come.

**First chapter! So is this worth continuing or should I drop it where it is and save my story some honor and dignity while I can?**

**Thanks,**

**Aces**


End file.
